1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of toys and exercise devices known generally as jump ropes or jump sticks. In one embodiment these devices include a flexible rope which is held in the user's hands separately. In another embodiment there is a rigid center section or pole to which the ends of the rope are mounted, and the device is operated by manipulating the rigid center section.
2. Prior Art
Use of jump ropes and jump ropes having rigid center sections are well known in the art as illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,958,802 (Horton), 4,082,226 (Elkins), 4,192,501 (Peoples), 4,315,623 (Granderson), 4,618,142 (Joseph), 4,496,146 (Jackemeyer), 3,633,925 (Deese), 3,064,972 (Feinn), 3,061,307 (Burr), 104,674 (Whitehead), 169,625 (Crandall) 3,466,032 (Thornton), 3,118,666 (Fitch), 4,733,861 (Plunkett), and 4,094,502 (Cook).
Also known in the art are jumping rope devices wherein water flows through the center of a tube to propel the tube or jump rope device. Patents describing this type of arrangement are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,107,916 (Cooper), 3,481,600 (Lang et al), and 4,124,206 (Price).
The art also includes different means for attaching jump ropes or jump loops to handles. These patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,517,931 (Kalish), 4,136,866 (Bouvier), 4,375,886 (Muys), 4,563,002 (Jardine), 4,489,934 (Miller), 4,529,193 (Kuhnsmann), 259,440 (Turnbull) and 4,776,585 (Maleyko et al).
Maleyko et al '585 shows the use of washer like bearings mounted within a handle. Turnbull U.S. Pat. No. 259,440 shows the use of a pair of washers which retain a metallic hoop placed along a center rod.
A product known as "skip stick" manufactured by Worlds of Wonder, Inc., Freemont, Calif. 94538, is a central tube stick having a solid plastic rope attached to caps at the end of the tube stick. The attachment to the caps permits rotary motion of the plastic rope with respect to the hand-held tube stick. The hand-held stick includes grips which fit around the stick and not on the stick end. These handles, however, are a sponge rubber-like material and do not permit rotation between the grip and the jump stick. The plastic rope is held in end caps by means of a metallic loop which is S-shaped through which the plastic rope passes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,502, Cook, shows the use of an exercise device having a rigid frame, and where there is a rotatable handle 15 into which a rod 12 is inserted. There is radial movement between the handle 15 and the rod 12.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,501, Peoples, shows an electric jump rope where the rope is connected to a shaft 26 which is rotatable within a tube 24. The tube 24 comprises the jumping handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 259,440, Turnbull, mentioned above, also shows a skipping hoop where the flexible portion A turns with respect to a center portion CBD, and hence teaches the use of a center grip which rotates with respect to a rod L which holds the rope A.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,307, Burr shows a motorized jump rope where the rope drive shaft 19 extends within a handle 10 and rotates with respect to the belt 10 and inside a housing 15 fixed to the belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,623, Granderson, mentioned above, shows a jumping hoop apparatus which includes two spools 20 and 22 which permit rotation of the rod 12 with respect to the hands at spools 20 and 22.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,266, Elkins, mentioned above, shows a power jump rope device wherein a handle 13 permits rotation of a shaft 29 within the handle. Therefore, the handle 13 may be held in the hands of the user while the shaft 29 spins with bearings 35.